I Will Always Be With You
by SherlockNinja
Summary: My first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Johnlock. Sherlock gets emotional and John comforts him. Teen to be safe. My little one shots now have an entirely different story. No smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what I can do to improve. There will be future chapters if this gets positive feedback. I may do future prompts. No smut, I'm too young for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, if I did, Sherlock and John would be practically married **

**Warning: M/M and pre M/M. Don't like, don't read**

I Will Always Be With You

John? –SH

Yes, Sherlock? –JW

Can you come home? –SH

My shift is about to end, can it wait? –JW

I suppose. –SH

See you later. –JW

-o0o-

Sherlock threw his tear stained phone to the side. If he had run a bit faster, she could have made it. She could have survived…

John stopped outside the door and listened. Was Sherlock crying? What could have happened that made the sociopath weep? John couldn't wait anymore.

"Sherlock?" John said as he entered the room. On the couch was a Sherlock sized ball of blue bathrobe.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock said, making an effort not to sound weak. However, that didn't happen, his voice had come out as a whisper. He turned away from John so that he couldn't see Sherlock's red and puffy face. If he had only been faster…

"Sherlock, what happened?" John asked, concerned.

How was he going to explain this? Hey John, now I care about people. This isn't easy to explain.

"Sherlock, what happened?" John said slightly louder. What had come over Sherlock? He usually loved to tell people what was on his mind, and now he won't speak a word! "Sherlock, look at me."

Sherlock, being somewhat Sherlock, didn't obey. Why should he? How was he going to explain without John getting angry?

"Sherlock, talk to me." John's voice brought Sherlock back to Earth. He looked at John. Not John's eyes, but his feet.

"I … I could have saved her…" Sherlock managed to get out. "One second … One second sooner, and she would have been saved." Sherlock made sure not to tear up again. No crying in front of John.

"What do you mean, Sherlock?" John asked. Sometimes the genius forgot that others couldn't read his brilliant mind.

"If I tell you will you promise to not get mad?" Sherlock asked, almost silently. A mad John was never a good John. There it was again! He cared about other people. John was different, though. He made Sherlock content, even happy. They had shared many jokes and many laughs.

"I promise I won't get mad." John's voice again brought Sherlock back to the conversation. Sherlock nodded. John's word could always be trusted.

"I did a case for Lestrade while you were gone. I went on a short chase, the killer had only just escaped from the crime scene, and he killed another woman while he was passing. I eventually caught him, but the damage was already done." Sherlock sniffed, and then continued to speak, "I was so close, John, so close."

Sherlock buried his face in the couch. John had tried to put on a mask, but Sherlock could still see surprise. He suddenly felt the couch dip beside him and comforting hands wrapped around him.

John peeled Sherlock away from the couch and settled the poor man into his arms. Sherlock didn't object to John's manhandling him, so John pulled them into a cuddle/comfort type position. "Sherlock," John started. How was he going to say this? "Sherlock, that was not your fault. In fact, without you, he probably would have killed more people." John pulled Sherlock tighter to him.

Sherlock nestled his head into John's jumper. He wanted to stay here forever, with John's warmth and smell.

"Thanks, John."

"No problem, Sherlock."

So the two "best friends" fell asleep wrapped up in each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter! Thanks to meow 3 who reviewed the first chapter. I will not do the next chapter until I get at least one more review, I really need to know if I'm doing a good job! This chapter will actually contain real Johnlock. I will take prompts on what John and Sherlock should do. No smut!

I am American, so tell me if I need to change anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. There I said it.

Warning: M/M It will probably be in all the chapters so don't try to just skip around.

_So the two "best friends" fell asleep wrapped up in each other._

Sherlock was the first to wake up but he wouldn't have admitted it. He studied John, his face, his scar, even his feet. Sherlock rather liked sleeping next to John.

John stirred. He had been awake for a short while, but had let Sherlock keep resting. It was near impossible to get him to sleep in the first place, so he would hate to disturb him. John started to get up.

"Sherlock, could you please get off of me?"

"No."

"I have to get breakfast and tea."

"No."

John sighed and then pushed Sherlock off of himself. How could someone so skinny weigh so much?

"Tea, Sherlock?"

"If you insist, Doctor."

John went to the kitchen and made two cups of tea and some toast.

Sherlock watched John make his breakfast. He watched as John came back to the couch and settled in the crook of his legs. Why did his heart rate skyrocket when John touched him?

Meanwhile, John was pondering the same things. However, John figured it out first. He was in love with Sherlock Holmes. Straight John had fallen in love with the most hard to get man in the universe. Of course it would end up that way. Irene had known before he had because he avoided Sherlock's nose and teeth, but he never had really believed that. Apparently she was right.

Sherlock reached the same conclusion about two minutes later. He too thought of what Irene had said, which let him know that John felt the same way.

"John, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Sherlock?" John said gently. If Sherlock needed to talk about the attacker, then John was ready to listen.

"I ... I think I love you, John." Sherlock looked away bashfully with his face slightly red. What if John didn't like him back? What if Irene was wrong in her conclusion?

"I love you too, Sherlock." John said. Sherlock sighed in relief and looked at John. How had he gotten so lucky? John, wonderful, loyal, John, loved him back.

John looked at the genius. He had just gotten the hardest man to get. Sherlock was gorgeous, and somehow, John, with his horrible scars and all, had taken his heart. He admired the cheekbones and the hair and the brain that was now his own.

"Sherlock, I think you're beautiful." He could finally say that out loud! He didn't have to hide behind his 'not gay' mask anymore. He wasn't really gay, just In love with Sherlock. Sherlock was, well, Sherlock, not just any guy. Who couldn't fall in love with his brilliance?

"I love your loyalty." God, Sherlock had wanted to say that. John was always by his side, especially when he said there was danger. He could always trust John, no matter what, whether it was boring or adventurous, John would always be there.

"I will always be with you, Sherlock."

"I will always be with you, John."

The friends cuddled together in front of the TV and ate until they fell asleep.

*The next morning*

Mrs. Hudson was the first to see it. She had knocked lightly, and when she got no answer, walked in. She saw her two boys, cuddled up against each other, asleep, and had almost squealed at the cuteness. She went to her flat, got a camera, and took a photograph. She then left so that the two boys could sleep. Sherlock hardly fell asleep anyways.

Lestrade was the second. Sherlock had not been answering his phone and he thought it was strange, so he had headed over to 221B. What he saw wasn't exactly a surprise, in fact he almost jumped for joy because he was the winner of the et at the Scotland Yard! He had bet everyone that Sherlock and John would get together. He took a picture with his phone and sent it to all he had placed the bet with. He then let the new couple rest.

Mycroft was the last. Naturally, he had woken his brother up because he wanted to talk.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock stirred and woke John up with his moving. Sherlock just saw Mycroft and went back to sleep.

"Just tell him I said 'Congratulations' when he wakes up." Mycroft instructed John.

John blushed, but nodded. As soon as Mycroft was out the door Sherlock peeked at John. "Is the coast clear?" He whispered.

John laughed. "He had just wanted to say congrats."

"Well he left his message." Sherlock checked his phone."John, there's a case!"

"Let's go, love!"

"Love?"

"Yes, Sherlock it's a pet name. I can stop if-"

"No, go ahead, darling."

John smiled. "Come on, let's go, Sherlock. We have a case to solve!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Sirusano, I realized that Sherlock was a bit too emotional. We talked back and forth, and came up with an appropriate reason why he was crying. Feel free to give me prompts on what they should do or talk about or really anything. Sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. :'(

Warning: M/M. This is the last time I will say it. Don't like, don't read.

It was one of those relaxing nights where they sat on the couch and watched crap telly. John, however, wasn't paying any attention to the screen. He was thinking about the night that Sherlock had cried over a random woman. It wasn't logical, not for Sherlock, and he hadn't cried over a single body after that. The question was burning in his head. Why would Sherlock cry over a regular woman? He had to ask Sherlock.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you cry over that one woman the night we basically got together?"

Sherlock looked at John and sighed. He picked up the remote and turned off the telly.

"When he stabbed the woman, it was right by the exit of where you work. She was 5'6" and had a military haircut. She was face down and still had a doctor's coat on. It looked like she had only gone out for a short while to get a breath of air, just like you do. I only saw her for a split second before I had tackled the killer." sherlock paused and took a deep breath. "I thought it was you." He pulled John closer to himself and spoke into John's ear. "And I would be lost without my blogger." John wanted to ask another question for a while now, so while they were here...

"How long?"

"Hmm?"

"For how long did you love me?"

"I think for a while, I was just unable to identify the feelings, since I had never felt them before. I think I got a hint when Moriarty claimed that I did have a heart and that he would burn it. Ms. Adler also gave me a hint when she said that you avoided my nose and teeth. I realized that I would have done the same if I had to. What about you?"

John smiled. "I knew there was a connection between us when we first met. Both of us needed adventure. It's like we were meant to be together. Now there's even more signs, like our height difference. I fit right into the crook of your neck. Our bodies just fit together." John looked up at Sherlock and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, Sherlock."

"I love you, too, John." Sherlock replied. He then started to say something else.

Unfortunately, he was interrupted.

"What is it now?" He asked his phone.

It was D.I. Lestrade.

"John, we have a case!" Sherlock said as he bolted out the door.

John sighed, but followed.

When they got to the crime scene, everyone stared at them. They didn't know that Lestrade had took a picture of them while they were sleeping and sent it to the whole Yard. They hadn't been to the Yard for a while, there were no cases.

"Lestrade, why is everyone looking at us?" John finally asked.

"They all know. When were you planing on telling me anyway?"

John turned a light shade of pink. "What do you mean 'they all know'?"

"They all know that you and Sherlock are together. I sent them all a picture I got of the two of you sleeping next to each other."

Sherlock chose that moment to come over.

"When were you going to tell us about you and Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, then pointedly stared at Lestrade's hands. Lestrade looked at his hands and turned them over.

"How did you..." Lestrade started. He never got to finish, though, because a certain army doctor started giggling.

"Mycroft sent John a text." Sherlock said while looking back up to Lestrade's eyes.

"Ooo, you bugger. You did that to trick me, didn't you?"

"Yes, in fact, I did. Now go arrest the step sister. You will find the missing murder weapon at her house."

Sherlock and John turned and walked away and headed home to 221B.

"What do you want for dinner, Sherlock?" John asked from the kitchen.

"How about Angelo's?"

"Alright, now?"

"Yes." Sherlock set down the laptop he was working on and went to the door to grab his coat.

"Now we can stop telling him to take the candle off the table."

"You didn't object to the candle."

Sherlock gave John the look that said I won and then focused his attention to the clearly surprised Angelo.

"Yes, we are together now. This is our first date." He and John had talked earlier and placed a bet on when Angelo would notice that they didn't mind the candle. They had also decided that since they were dressed up more nicely than usual, they would call it their first date.

Angelo raised his eyebrows and then said, "I'll leave you boys alone then. Enjoy!"

"Thanks, Angelo!" John said to his back as he walked to the kitchen. He did his best fake smile during the whole time Angelo was there, now he faced Sherlock. "Dammit, you won!" He said. Sherlock only smirked.

"Angelo isn't that dumb, John, I knew he would realize it pretty quickly."

Sherlock and John had a good time after that and decided to do it again sometime soon. They managed to talk about something other than a case! They would always be with each other. Always.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have gotten a prompt *squeals with joy*. The wonderful WeirdReaderX100 gave me 2! I will do both in this chapter since they are short (sorry!). I will tell you the prompt at the end of each one, so you can try to guess!**

**I don't own a certain consulting detective nor his trusty army doctor.**

**M/M. Obviously.**

****He could do this. He did it before. What was stopping him? John wouldn't be home for an hour at the least. Never the less, his face, disappointment and grief written all over it, kept swimming before Sherlock's eyes every time he tried to take it.

_What would John think? What would John do?_

Sherlock was trying to do it. To just bring the needle to his skin, and inject the drug. He had paid a lot for that drug, and had gone very far, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would hurt John, and he didn't want that.

But what did he care what others thought? However, this was John, and John was his partner, his blogger, his John. One of the few people who mattered to Sherlock. He imagined what it would be like if John took drugs.

That was a thought he didn't want to ever think again.

He could do this. Just think of the calmness that drips through you, kind of like the feeling of when John's around, but stronger.

No, John would not have this. Sherlock could always ask for a head massage.

But he had gone so far to get the drugs. To not use them would be a huge waste...

Sherlock's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sherlock, it's me, John, can you let me in? I have my hands full."

Quick! Just do it! His hand shook as he brought the needle up to his arm.

Suddenly, the door burst open. "Sherlock! What the HELL were you planning on doing with that syringe?" With that, John swooped down and took the drug away.

"Sherlock ... why would you do this?"

"My head was buzzing. I can't get it to calm down. I had the drug for two hours but I couldn't take it because of you. I will never do something like this again, John, I promise. I love you too much."

John looked at Sherlock as a stern parent would look at a child up until the last line. Then he looked at Sherlock with sympathy.

"Come here, love, and I will give you a head massage.

Prompt: Sherlock almost does drugs, but John stops him.

2nd prompt based story:

Warning: Very mild language (meaning one moderately bad word)

That had done it for Sherlock. They could call him 'freak' or 'psychopath', but to call him _that _was uncalled for.

Anderson was up to his normal routine, insulting Sherlock with whatever he could but today, he had gone too far.

"You are not loved by anyone, Mr. Unlovable. John only pretends to like you, he even told me that you don't appreciate him as much as you should..."

Sherlock didn't hear the rest. He was too busy running away to his hiding spot only one other person knew.

Lestrade stood by Anderson, tugging at his greying hairs. "You are an absolute IDIOT, Anderson. You went way too far, way too far. Now we have to find Sherlock AND the killer. You shouldn't have insulted Sherlock without John here to boost him back up. You really shouldn't insult him at all! I wish John were here. I just don't want to have to explain this." Lestrade stopped his rant and looked at Anderson. He smiled evilly and Anderson looked nervous. "Anderson, you will call John and explain the situation to him. Here, take my phone." Lestrade left knowing that the following conversation would be anything but calm. Anderson looked through the contacts and finally got to the right one and pressed send.

John was at his desk doing paperwork when his phone rang.

"Doctor John Watson, how may I help you?"

"This is Anderson, we've had a bit of trouble at the crime scene." Anderson sounded a bit guilty.

"Is Sherlock hurt?"

"Yes, but not in the way you would think. You see..."

And for a second time, Anderson was cut off. John ran to the crime scene muttering "I should have never let him go alone."

"Where's Sherlock?" He asked Lestrade.

"We don't know. Anderson insulted him with a really bad one, so he ran off!"

So Anderson meant emotionally hurt. At least he wasn't dead.

"I think I know where he is." John said. Then he added, "Don't follow me, this spot is his private spot and only I know where it is other than Sherlock himself."

"We will all wait for you here and Anderson," Lestrade shot a glare,"will apologize."

John went to the spot. It was in a dark alley, in a cardboard box. He heard sniffles. He made sure that he could be heard from the box, he didn't want to startle Sherlock.

"Sherlock, why are you here?" John asked, pretending that he didn't know. However, he was talking to a genius, so of course he was found out.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here, John." Sherlock's voice was a bit shaky.

John went into the box next to Sherlock. "All I know is that Anderson was being a pain in the arse."

"He said that I was unlovable and that you felt deprived of praise from me. So much so that you told him." Sherlock started weeping again.

John pulled him close. "I love you Sherlock, and I always will. Anderson is stupid, remember? Besides, I would break up with you if you were unbearable. Mrs. Hudson treats us like her own sons. If a son was unlovable, he would be given away, but you're accepted, Sherlock." John placed a sweet kiss on Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock turned to John. They looked at each other and knew they were ready. The partners inched closer to each other until finally their lips met. Sherlock's lips were as soft as they looked and he had the perfect shape. He was also very, surprisingly good at kissing. John kissed Sherlock back and with emotion that clearly said 'I love you and you are all mine!' The kiss ended when John's phone went off.

To: John Watson

Do you have Sherlock? -Lestrade

"Sherlock, I have to take you back to the crime scene." Sherlock slowly stood up and walked, hand-in-hand, with John back to the scene.

Everyone, including Anderson, noticed that Sherlock and John walked in holding hands.

"Anderson, you will never, EVER say that to Sherlock again. Understand?" John said with the most military captain discipline anyone had ever seen out of John.

"I...I understand very clearly." Anderson replied, trying and failing to hide the terror from his voice.

"Now what do you say to Sherlock?"

"I am sorry. Even for you that went a bit far." Anderson said. Sherlock nodded.

"Lestrade, arrest the Ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend if they have a butler." Sherlock said and then left with John coming up behind him. Sherlock turned to talk to John in the cab.

"I never thought it would be this way."

"What do you mean, Sherlock?"

"That was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"I really do love you, Sherlock."

"I love you too, John."

The two boys cuddled up together in bed and fell asleep quickly.

Prompt: Anderson/Donovon insults Sherlock and he gets emotional. Lestrade doesn't know what to do and John's at work.

That was fun to write! I really like prompts and reviews! I can redo things too, like the first kiss or the hiding place. Thank you to my loyal readers, reviewers, and prompters!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last chapter, I've been a bit busy (I know it's a lame excuse, but at least it's true). I got another prompt from WeirdReaderX100. I will put it at the end so that you can guess again! I hate to be asking the same person for prompts, so even is it's only a word, just put it in a review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. If I did, Sherlock would be married to John.**

**Warning: M/M. This is the last time I will warn you.**

John came home late. Again.

He had the nerve to think that Sherlock didn't notice. _Sherlock,_ the most observant man in London and probably the whole world, and John thought he wouldn't notice his tardiness. Especially near Sherlock's birthday.

"Sherlock, I gave everyone the invitations. They all said they were coming."

_Why _would John be late when he was always badgering Sherlock to be on time. Unless he didn't mean to be late... What if he was dating women again? John was always straight until Sherlock. The time that he was out was the right amount for a date.

"Sherlock? You can't be in your mind palace, we don't have a case! Can you acknowledge?"

"Sorry, John, I was lost in thought I suppose... What's for dinner?"

Sherlock had added the last part to change the subject. He should have known that John would have seen straight through it.

"You're never 'lost in thought', you don't normally apologize, and you never care what's for dinner because you never eat it. What's wrong?"

John had said the last part with concern. How nice of him to fake liking Sherlock up until the last minute.

"I was thinking..." Sherlock said, carefully guarding his emotions. He couldn't let the hurt seep through, otherwise his reputation would be damaged.

John just sighed. He knew better than to push the subject, if he did, Sherlock would never answer.

"Dinner is Chinese take away."

"Fine." Sherlock said in what he hoped was his normal way. He didn't want to seem suspicious.

John looked at Sherlock for a minute, then turned away to prepare dinner.

Sherlock sighed. John was going away. Sherlock knew that, like all the others, John was going to leave. They had all ended the same way. Starting to be late and then never showing up one day. Normally Sherlock didn't care, but John was different. John appreciated his deductions and said that he was brilliant. John put up with the experiments and the violin. John said he _loved _Sherlock. At least he was staying for Sherlock's birthday tomorrow.

*At Sherlock's birthday*

John placed the candles on the cake. He knew Sherlock wasn't a person to follow traditions, but John was, so he _would _blow out the candles.

Lestrade flicked off the lights as John came into the room with the cake.

"John, do I have to?"

"Yes, Sherlock, you do."

Sherlock sighed. He hated dull traditions. At least he had cake at the end.

Sherlock blew out the two candles, a three and a five, and then sat back in his chair.

"You have to cut the first slice out, too." John piped up.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but picked up the knife and carved out a slice. From there John could do the rest.

Once everyone had eaten their cake (Sherlock had to take the first bite), it was time for presents.

Sherlock, being Sherlock, had already deduced who wrapped which present. He would have deduced the gifts too if John hadn't told him not to before the party.

He picked Molly's gift first.

The card was of cats and said simply, "Happy Birthday"

The present was canning jars.

"So you won't have to put your experiments on open trays in the fridge." Molly explained. John thanked her and Sherlock moved on to the gift from Ms. Hudson.

The card was a homemade one that said "Happy Birthday" on the front.

The gift was a broom, cleaners, and a set of sponges.

"Not your housekeeper!" She reminded them. John laughed and Sherlock picked up Lestrade's present.

It was only an envelope. Inside his card that said "Happy Birthday Genius" was an ID card for Sherlock.

"That way you can stop taking mine!" Lestrade said happily. Sherlock moved on to the last gift. John's present.

The card said "Happy Birthday" on the front, but on the inside John had left a note. It read, "Sherlock, you always give me the thrill of my life and although I will never learn how to deduce as well as you do, I know that you also thrive off of danger. Thank you for giving me that and keeping me sane while driving me insane. I love you and I always will. - John"

Sherlock looked up at John and smiled. However, the grin was fake because Sherlock knew that John was leaving him tomorrow. Sherlock still opened the gift.

It was a new, perfect, microscope.

"I have been working extra hours so that I could get you that, but I thought you would enjoy it." John said.

Sherlock went over and gave John a peck on the cheek. Afterwords he sat right next to John and whispered in his ear "Thank you."

All the guests decided that now would be a good time to leave, so they said their goodbyes and headed home.

"I love you too, John." Sherlock said. He then snuggled up right next to John. John responded by returning Sherlock's kiss on the cheek.

For once Sherlock was glad that his deduction was wrong. He knew now that John was staying for good.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I got a prompt from CompassionAndCaring. I will let you know at the end. I think I forgot to put the last prompt in (sorry!). It was that Sherlock thought John was cheating, but John was really buying Sherlock a present. Please give me some prompts! They're so fun to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock

Warning: M/M. duh. Also, slight suggestiveness. Not-so-duh.

-*0*-

"Sherlock that group of girls are staring at you and some are wearing coats _just like yours._"

Sherlock sighed. He saw these groups a lot more than John did, but mostly at a distance. Usually they were all wearing coats like his. This time some were wearing jumpers.

"Yes, John, I believe the term is _fangirl. _The. impersonate people that they admire. Some of them are wearing jumpers, too."

John raised an eyebrow. "You said they impersonate someone that they admire, then pointed out that some were wearing jumpers. Are you calling me admirable?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Sometimes they dress up like _groups_ they admire. You are, however, occasionally admirable."

"Sherlock, they're coming over here. What do we do?"

"We keep standing here and hope they don't overwhelm us."

The group of girls just kept getting closer. Eventually, our Baker Street duo got just a bit uncomfortable.

John was the first to crack.

"Lestrade, I hate to say this, but we have to leave."

"Why is that?" Lestrade asked, obviously confused.

"Now I see why you really need me. There is a group of fangirls over there getting closer by the second. If we don't leave now we may never be able to go."

John gave Sherlock a glare that said 'We'll talk about this later' but didn't say anything at the moment.

"Fangirls? That's impossible!" Then Lestrade looked across the crime scene and saw the outfits."Alright, just come in later. I'll make sure this all stays exactly where it is now."

"No need. Arrest the gardener if he has the gardening hoe at his house. That was the murder weapon. Laters." Sherlock said before walking away to the opposite side of where the fangirls stood.

*At 221B*

"Do you think we lost them."

"No, John. They know our address and they planned on coming here at 6. It's now 5:50 so we'd better lock the door as best we can."

"Really?"

"No John, it's called a joke."

"Well Sherlock Holmes doesn't normally joke, so I thought you were saying real plans."

"They're gone. Do you want to go to Angelo's for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Just as long as there's no fangirls."

Just as they were coming home from dinner, they ran into the group of girls. They looked like children on Christmas morning when they saw the boys.

"I love you, John!"

"I love you, Sherlock!"

"Come to my apartment and we'll have some fun times, John."

"Sherlock, you're so brilliant, you'll date me, right?"

Sherlock was fed up with it. "I don't like any of you, now go away and never bother me again!"

"Aww Sherly, you don't mean that!"

"John hasn't said anything yet!"

"Yeah! Let John speak, he never gets the chance to talk!"

John looked at Sherlock and said, "I don't ever need to say anything, since I have this genius by my side."

They all started up again with the "Date me!"s and the "I love you!"s and Sherlock snapped.

He turned to look at John and, without warning, kissed him.

It worked, all the fangirls went away, but John was blushing furiously.

"Now people won't stop talking."

"That's all people ever do anyways. At least the fangirls are gone."

"Yes they're gone, but now we'll have a new group."

"Which group would that be?"

"The Johnlock shippers."

A/N: Sorry it's short, but the prompt was: fangirls. Thanks for reading and please give me prompts!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I didn't get any votes, so I attempted a 221B. Please tell me if you like it! Sorry it's been so long since the last update, I'll try to be faster from now on! Happy belated 4th of July to my American readers!

Fireworks

John looked up to the sky, wonder and amazement written on his face.

"Sherlock, look." He said, pointing out the window.

Sherlock came over and wrapped his arm around John's waist. When they had first started "dating", John was surprised at how much Sherlock liked to be touched but over time, John got used to it. He blamed it on all of the years that Sherlock had resisted from touching anyone.

"I see the fireworks, John." replied the deep baritone, bringing John out of his thoughts.

"I think they're like you." John stated.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "How so?" he asked.

"They burst unexpectedly, and they make loud noises sometimes, but they're brilliant and beautiful." John explained.

Sherlock locked eyes with John and they shared a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Sherlock." John said, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you too which is why I have a question for you." Sherlock replied while getting down on one knee. He pulled out a box.

"Will you marry me?"

John's eyes lit up brighter and he was practically glowing.

"Oh God, yes!" he said, giving Sherlock another short kiss.

Sherlock slipped the ring onto John's finger. It was the perfect fit. They shared a third, deeper kiss, the electricity sparking between them. Then they turned their attention to the big, beautiful blasts.


	8. The End of This Story

**A/N: This is important, please read!**

**I was just using this story to dump all of my little ideas in, but now I have a completely separate place for those. That means this story is over, so thanks for reading and thanks for all of the support and help you have given me. **

**The new "story" is already up and waiting. Just look under my stories, and you'll find it. Feel free to PM me prompts and suggestions for it, and I love constructive criticism. **

**Thanks again, readers!**

**-SherlockNinja**


End file.
